Placing lights within T-bars which are also used to suspend ceiling tiles for a “dropped ceiling” is a known lighting option. Such lighting utilizes LED lighting technology to have a relatively bright but low power light provided from a relatively small space within a lower portion of the T-bar which is exposed below ceiling tiles supported by the T-bar.
Such known prior art LED lights within T-bars have, to this point, been limited to general lighting shining downward from the T-bar. In certain instances, it is desirable to focus the light in a direction other than generally downward. For instance, it is sometimes desirable to have light focus upon a wall or a portion of a wall at a perimeter of an indoor space beneath a “dropped ceiling,” such as where a sign, decorative artwork, or some other point of emphasis is located and for which focused lighting is desired. Known prior art T-bar lighting is not able to focus light upon an adjacent wall, but at best, can be placed close enough to the wall that it will provide some light onto the wall.
Spotlights are known in the prior art which can be mounted to ceilings or dangling from ceilings, or supported from the ground and can spotlight particular points of emphasis. However, such spotlights in many instances take up more space within a room then is desired. Also, while such spotlights can be decoratively designed so that their presence within the space can be part of the decorative appearance thereof, it is sometimes desirable for the lighting to be largely hidden, so that the lighting does not become part of the decor within the space, rather the focus is placed substantially entirely upon the location or object of interest at which the light is focused, rather than the lights themselves.
Accordingly, a need exists for lighting which is largely concealed, but which can shine upon and provide emphasis for a point of interest within a lighted space. Beneficially, such lighting would be integrated into a ceiling in such a way that the lighting would be concealed (at least partially) and thus be highly unobtrusive to the visual appearance of the space. Also, it is beneficial if the lighting does not add significantly to heat within an air-conditioned space below ceiling tiles of a dropped ceiling, but rather keeps the majority of heat generated by the lighting out of the air-conditioned space, while still being able to provide focused lighting upon a particular point of interest in an unobtrusive fashion.